Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing device with noise effect reduction.
Description of Related Art
With the improvement of information technology, the application of touch panels is becoming increasingly prevalent. More and more electrical products have touch panels (e.g., smart phone, tablet and laptop computer), making the electronic products more intuitive and convenient for users.
However, when the present liquid crystal display touch panel or LED touch panel drives the pixel, it generates noise which affects the linearity and the accuracy of the touch sensing function of the touch panel. For example, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) touch panel transmits extremely large noise to the touch sensing device when driving the OLED pixels. Therefore, the linearity and the accuracy will decrease.